Falling for an Untouchable
by awesome islanders
Summary: Sirius Black always went for the blond ditzy type of girl, but when he finds himself falling for the complete opposite will he follow his heart or reject his feelings? Being rewritten! SBOC


Summary: Sirius Black always went for the blond ditzy type of girl, but when he find himself falling for the complete opposite will he follow his heart or reject his feelings?

Okay this is my first Sirius fic. So, please help me and REVIEW!

"Padfoot, get up, your going to miss breakfast." James Potter said to a sleeping Sirius Black.

"Breakfast! Where?" Sirius said suddenly awake at the sound of a meal.

"Downstairs, get dressed." James said slowly, and walked down the boy's dormitory stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

He bolted out of bed, threw on his Hogwarts uniform, quickly brushed his teeth, ran a hand through his hair and sprinted down stairs to meet his fellow marauders.

"Okay, we can go now." Sirius said as he ran full speed through the common room and toward the closing portrait hole just as his friends walked through it. Unfortunately, he was running too fast to stop right away and ran into the closed door.

"Ow" he moaned and looked around the common room to check if anyone had seen him.

"You okay?" Charlotte Chadwick a fellow 7th year asked Sirius as she walked through the door

"Yeah, I did that on purpose." He said trying to sound cool

"Okay. Sure." Charlotte said as she walked away from him

"Wait, Chadwick." Sirius said as he strode toward her.

"Did anyone else see me?" he asked

"I don't know" she said without interest walking faster

"Well, then if they did, you don't think they would tell anybody else do you?" He said as the sped up to her pace.

She just shrugged and was just about to pull open the doors to the great hall, when Sirius grabbed her arm.

"What's your problem?" he asked her

"Breakfast is almost over, and I'm really hungry. So, please let go, so I can eat. " She said as she tried to pull away from him.

"Sorry." He said a bit taken aback and let go of her arm.

"Thanks" she said

Before Sirius could say anything else she was sitting with Lily Evans and Samantha Williams, a few seats down from his friends.

'Charlotte Chadwick, hmm. She's really pretty. I think I'll go out with her as soon as I break up with Shelby or what ever her name is' Sirius thought to himself as he made his way toward his fellow marauders.

"Hola, guys" Sirius said as he sat down.

"Hey Sirius, Sarah is looking for you." Remus said

"Sarah, right, she's gettin the boot today." Sirius said as he began to shovel pancakes into his mouth

"But she hasn't had her two weeks yet. Why break up with her so soon?" James asked

"I've found someone hotter." Sirius said with a smile

"Who" Remus asked with interest

"Charlotte Chadwick" Sirius said with pride. At his statement James, and Remus rolled their eyes at his stupidity

"Good luck with that Padfoot." James said

"Thanks." Sirius said with a bit of suspicion

"Sirius, you do know that she's an untouchable, don't you?" Remus asked

"An untouchable? I thought the untouchable's were only Evans, and Williams." Sirius said

"Nope, Charlotte too." Remus said

"What, exactly is an untouchable anyway?" Sirius asked

"Well, they're the hottest girls in school, and they're not easy to get." James said

"Well, this untouchable is about to be touched by Sirius Black." Sirius said a smirk

"You're an idiot." Charlotte said having heard their conversation. Sirius was thoroughly shocked and embarrassed.

'Don't let her see you sweat, be cool' Sirius thought to himself.

"Excuse you, this is a private conversation." Sirius said pompously

"Well, your private conversation happens to be so loud that the whole table could hear, but keep going I'm anxious to hear about your plans to woo this untouchable." Charlotte said with sarcasm.

Sirius, having never been in this situation before, had no idea what to do. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but not being able to think of anything he closed it again. Thankfully he was saved when a high pitched voice called his name.

"Hi Siri" Sarah said

"Hey Shelby, how's it going?" Sirius said as he smirked at Scarlett

"It's Sarah" she said angrily

"I'm sorry Sarah, I had a dream about you last night. We were together on a beach, and all you could say was, my name is Shelby, my name is Shelby, my name is Shelby. And now that I'm awake I thought I was still dreaming." Sirius said with his trademark lopsided grin

"Oh, you dreamed about us on a beach! That is so romantic, isn't it Charlotte?" Sarah said, looking to Charlotte with jealousy, her anger at Sirius forgotten.

"Sure, if you want to ignore the fact that he doesn't know your name." She said

"Of course I know your name Sarah. Don't listen to, she's just jealous" Sirius said

"Yep, I'm jealous of Shelby and Sirius, what a cute couple." Charlotte said smiling a phony smile

"It's Sarah." She said

"Well, be sure and tell Sirius that hourly, so he won't forget."

"Oh, he won't right Sirius?" Sarah asked, an eating Sirius

"Of course not baby." Sirius said as he swallowed his pancakes

"Come on let's go for a walk." Sirius said as he stood up, prepared to give Sarah the boot.

"I can't believe that jerk thinks he can just have me." Charlotte said as Sirius and Sarah exited the Great Hall.

"Charlotte you can't deny that you are rather attractive and Sirius bases practically everything on appearance." Remus said tactfully

No one could say that Charlotte wasn't pretty, gorgeous was a better word, with her olive complexion, turquoise eyes, wavy dark blond hair that cascaded to her elbows and always looked perfect. She was a tall, thin and graceful 5'8, and was one of the most popular girls in school.

"There is no way I would ever go out with a womanizer like him; he'll never touch this untouchable." Charlotte said with pride

"Good for you Charlotte, he can be such a jerk sometimes." Samantha said

"Sometimes? Try all the time." Lily said

"Well, you have to admit some of his pranks are funny." Sam said

"He's as bad as Potter, if anything worse." Lily said

"That's not fair Lily, I've changed a lot this year, can't you see that?" James said trying desperately to get Lily to notice his modifications, but Lily just ignored his statement altogether.

"Lily, you should give James a chance, it's obvious that he really cares for you" Charlotte said as she stood up and began to walk to Potions with Samantha and Lily.

"Yeah, he hasn't beat up Snape or pranked anyone this whole year." Sam said

"This is the second week of school. There is bound to be a catch to his miraculous maturity." Lily said dismissing the idea that James was any different than he was the year before.

"Just do this for my okay Lily? Last year James and Sirius were exactly alike, now look at them and compare them." Samantha said

"Whatever, I wonder why it's taken Black so long to notice Charlotte." Lily said genuinely interested

"Me too, he's never even seemed to see her before." Sam said

"I just hope he doesn't bother me **now**." Charlotte said distraughtly.

"I think you're the only girl who has that feeling toward him." Sam said

Samantha was right, no one else minded being pestered by him, and in fact they all wanted to be 'bothered' by Sirius Black. Sirius was the hottest guy in school, and he knew it. He actually was quite proud of it, with his ebony hair that everyone wanted to run their hands through, his chocolate brown eyes, charming and cool persona (except when he was around Charlotte Chadwick). He was a muscular 6'2 and had a perfectly white smile and always had a joke or a prank up his sleeve.

"I don't care, they can have him." Charlotte said as she sat in her usual seat in Potions with Sam at her right and Lily on her left.

"Oh hello Charlotte, fancy seeing you here," Sirius said when he strolled into Potions with Remus and James.

"I'm always here Sirius." Charlotte said fully aware of his plan

"I know you're hard to miss." Sirius said winking

"Will you cut the pick up lines, don't even try to ask me out you egotistical jerk." Charlotte said with venom in her voice

"Charlotte, I'm appalled at you! You know what I don't want to go out with you now. It's your loss not mine." Sirius said arrogantly

"Oh gag me, does this mean you won't talk to me anymore?" Charlotte said hopefully

"No, in fact I'm going to make you wish you hadn't refused me." Sirius said smugly

"O please that's never gonna happen" Charlotte said angrily

Sirius Black inconveniencing her for who knows how long, he didn't give up on things easily. In other words, he gets what he wants and he officially wanted Charlotte Chadwick, but the problem was she wasn't exactly willing to gratify his desire.

"Mission: Charlotte Chadwick." Sirius said to James and Remus

"You're crazy." James said

"Crazy in love, with Charlotte" Sirius said loud enough for the whole class to hear

"Problem: Sirius Black" Charlotte said sadly


End file.
